


No Secret Can Stay Secret

by justchest_97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justchest_97/pseuds/justchest_97
Summary: Sam and Dean are the greatest hunter's in the universe... In any universe for that matter. But they are now faced with something that not even they know what to do with. Do they try to kill it. Do they try to befriend it. Do they lock it up. Who knows? Well Cas might.p.s. I haven't actually watched Supernatural in a long time and have only seen a few episodes of the most recent season so I apologise if their are discrepancy, I have tried to research as much as I can, I just had this idea and wanted to write it





	No Secret Can Stay Secret

Sam and Dean were the world's best hunters. They hunted the supernatural. Vampires, werewolves, succubus, demons, ghosts, poltergeists, you name it, they hunted and more than often killed it.

A lot of shit had happened over the years. They had lost their father-figure Bobby. They had lost their actual father. They had both died and come back to life several times. They had fought against the devil himself. They had saved the devil's son. They had been to purgatory. They had fought against God's sister. They had fought against God. They had lost brothers and sisters. They had fought against Death. But they were still going strong.

It was understandable that everything on the planet that knew of the Winchesters were scared of them.

Recently they had been in a rather troublesome dilemma, of trying to dispose of God himself. It wasn't exactly an easy feat and they needed a lot of help to do it. Specifically from a certain someone, Jack.

———————

Dean rolled his neck as he walked into the kitchen. Obviously Sam was already awake and eating breakfast. Dean still couldn't understand how he could get up so early and go running every morning before the sun had even risen. Yet Dean was perfectly capable of doing an all-nighter.

Castiel sat at the table rolling through a news page online about a murder. He glanced up at Dean, allowing his gaze to hold onto him for a few moments before settling back onto the web page.

Sam poured Dean a cup of coffee as Dean piled his plate high with food. He could eat a horse with his appetite and still be hungry after. Sam rolled his eyes, passed his brother the cup and returned to his seat next to Cas.

"It feels like a trap. Don't you think?"

Cas questioned not looking away from the web page except to quickly glance at Dean as he took a seat opposite him.

"Of course it does, but..."

Sam hesitated. He felt the same. This mysterious news story definitely had Chuck written all over it, but a part of him worried that maybe they were wrong.

"If we are wrong, and it isn't a trap. More people could get hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean, still chewing on his breakfast, finally decided to pipe into the conversation. Sam frowned at Dean's disgusting habit of speaking whilst still chewing, without the common decency to even cover his mouth. He rolled his eyes remembering that he wasn't exactly going to stop it any time soon. And it wasn't exactly important right now.

"There has been a string of murders in Lawrence."

Cas spoke with caution.

"Kansas?"

Dean exclaimed with a twinge of surprise. They hadn't been there for awhile.

"Yes."

Cas finally looked away from Dean. He almost felt guilty.

"Five bodies have been found. All of them with their eyes burned out and charring around their mouths."

Sam read from the web page, moving the laptop round so it sat in front of him. He scrolled further down the page and continued to read.

"I thought that was what happened when you killed demons?"

Dean questioned, no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, if an angel smites a demon this is the usual tell tale. But..."

Cas stuttered on his words.

"But what are the coincidences of five demons being smitted by an angel in the same place over the course of a month?"

Sam questioned raising his eyebrows as he looked over at his brother.

"There has to be a reason that all these demons are gathering in the same place over and over again."

"And who is the angel that is stopping them?"

Dean swallowed his food. He took a sip of his coffee and scratched at his cheek.

"It could be trap. Lawrence, Kansas? It most definitely is a trap."

Dean remarked. He knew what his brother was saying but he didn't know if they could risk it.

"But, Dean, what if it isn't? What if there is something there that the demons want."

Sam questioned, he was trying to convince his brother.

"If just we go, and leave Cas and Jack here, then what bad could come out of it."

Sam bargained with his brother. Dean huffed as he rubbed at his temples. He knew it was a trap and he knew it was a bad idea, but Sam did have a point. If they left Jack and Cas behind they would be safe. And what if there was something there. Something important that they could use. Or someone. They needed all the help they could get. It was very unusual for demons to group together in one place. Dean growled under his breath. He had been defeated.

"Fine, but Cas and Jack stay at the bunker. No excuses."

"But I could be of help."

Cas exclaimed as he leaned forward closer to Dean. Dean frowned at Cas stating without words that he was not backing down on his conditions. Cas sighed and sat back into his chair.

"Fine. I'll stay here with Jack."

________________

Dean and Sam rolled up to the police precinct in the Impala. The car shone and twinkled under the sun light. It made Dean smirk with pride. This car was his life and he sure as hell loved to see it glimmer and shine.

The two got out of the car. It felt like time slowed slightly as their large muscular bodies vacated the car and they stepped onto the sidewalk.

Sam ran his hand through his freshly clean and groomed hair and set off towards the door of the police precinct.

"Hi, we're here with the FBI. Agents Sope and Kook. We have been assigned the eye burnings case."

Sam spoke, flashing the fake IDs that him and Dean had prepared, charm literally pouring from every word. The poor sweet innocent secretary had no chance against him. She stared up into his gorgeous eyes, taken aback by his beauty.

"Uhuh..."

She started to stutter. Dean leaned against the desk towards her. He licked at his lips, before pulling his tongue in and grinning. She coughed.

"That's officer Kim's case."

She stuttered. Dean chuckled.

"I- I can call him."

She fumbled with the phone, dropping it several times before she managed to get it up to her ear. She began to press on the buttons to call the officer.

"You don't mind if we head down to the morgue whilst we wait, do ya?"

Dean questioned, using all his charm. He knew full well that she had no chance at stopping him. He patted Sam on the shoulder and headed in the direction of the morgue. Sam smiled sweetly at the girl before following after his brother.

"No, you will have to wait for officer Kim to..."

The girl jumped up from her seat, dropping the phone as she did. She bent down to pick it up and pressed it back against her ear.

"You have to wait."

She exclaimed looking up to see that they had already disappeared. She huffed and slumped back into her chair with defeat. She was new and knew that this wasn't going to end well. Suddenly a voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, officer Kim, two men are here about your eye burning case."

She spoke with startle-ment. She had forgotten she was on the phone.

"No sir... They have already gone to the morgue... Yes sir... Sorry sir..."

The call was cut. She sighed with disappointment. How had she allowed their looks to distract her that much. She was definitely going to get fired.

______________

Sam paced around the body trying to look at every inch to clarify his suspicions on the case. It definitely looked like a demon smiting. The burn marks were exact. The worst of it was in the eye sockets completely destroying the eyes. But there was also a small amount of charring around the mouth.

Officer Kim burst into the room, frustration and desperation forming droplets of sweat on his forehead.

"Hey, I don't care who you are. You can't just barge into a precinct and take someone's case like that. There is paper work involved. A lot of it."

He began to trail off, not one hundred percent confident in his words or himself. Dean looked round from the mortician at officer Kim and chuckled showing off his pearly whites. Sam quickly glanced up from the body before continuing his investigation.

"We're not here to take your case buddy. Just here to help."

Dean chimed. He patted the mortician on the shoulder and turned his attention to the officer.

"We deal with the weird and crazy, so whenever a case like this turns up so do we."

Dean grinned. The officer cleared his throat as he felt his body relax. He was so used to the big guys barging in and taking all their good cases. These two guys didn't seem too bad.

"I see. Sorry 'bout that. What do you want to know?"

Sam finally stood up and looked over at the officer stood with his brother.

"Where were all the bodies found. The report seemed to left that crucial piece of information out."

Sam questioned, seemingly a little annoyed about something. The officer turned towards Sam.

"Ah, about that. It is some stupid superstition in this area."

"What?"

Dean questioned with a frown. He didn't really understand what the officer was implying. The officer turned his gaze back to Dean.

"Just where the bodies where all found. There is a superstition about the place. All the officers here won't ever write it in a report out of fear."

Sam noticed the officer shiver silently. There was definitely something about this place that made the officer unsettled, just even thinking about it.

"To be honest I am surprised that they even found the bodies. If they weren't so brazenly presented."

"Brazenly presented?"

Sam questioned. What was that supposed to mean? The officer shuffled slightly out of uncomfortability before continuing.

"Well all the bodies where found nailed to wooden..."

The officer paused. He wasn't sure how to say this.

"Wooden crosses."

Dean scoffed. Now that was brazen. He was one hundred percent positive he was right and that this was a ridiculous trap for him and Sam.

"They were nailed to crosses with their eyes burned out. If you wanted strange you got it right here."

The officer looked at the bodies quickly and then looked back towards Sam.

"Definitely sounds like our sort of thing."

Dean laughed. Even though he was sure now that it was a trap he was not going to let Chuck treat him like a fool.

______________

They pulled up to the abandoned warehouse. It felt cliche, but Sam and Dean knew that Chuck was all about stupid cliches.

"Are we sure that we want to go in?"

Sam stared down at his hands. He wasn't sure why but he had a horrible feeling about this. He knew he was the one that had insisted that they go in the first place but he felt different now. He knew if anything was to happen he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

"Well we know it is a trap so we are prepared."

Dean chuckled. He looked out the window at the fallen down, desolated warehouse that didn't look safe even at this distance.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Dean joked. He could think of some really terrible things that could happen but he was trying to be the cool, confident and strong brother that he liked to think he was.

"I suppose then we should just get to it."

Sam huffed. He knew his brother was right. They were prepared. And sure if it goes terrible wrong at least Jack and Cas aren't here. They were the ones that were going to save the world.

They pulled open the trunk and strapped themselves up with as much gear as they could carry. Angel blades, guns, bullets anything they could get their hands on.

Slamming the trunk shut and a final pat on the shoulder they headed into what they could only justify as their death.

The warehouse was seemingly empty. They could hear not a soul except the crunch of their own feet in the dirt. With every cautious step they looked all directions, turning on the spot to check behind them. But there was nothing. Not a soul in sight.

"It's too quiet."

Dean whispered almost too afraid to speak up in case someone heard. Sam nodded in agreement.

"If this place is empty then why is someone leaving bodies strewn up on crosses at the gates?"

Sam asked rhetorically. The longer they were there the more and more it felt like a trap.

Then it came.

The crack and crunch that they had been waiting for.

The sound of another soul.

The noise of their perpetrator

Dean spun on his heels and automatically pulled the trigger to his gun firing in the direction he heard the footsteps coming from.

His bullets hit the subject in the chest but made no impact.

A demon.

Lots of demons.

They came out of no where. And they had the Winchesters surrounded. The brothers had been in worse situations and survived but they still felt the sweat of fear drip from their heads.

"We have you surrounded. The jig is up. Just surrender and give us what we want."

The demon that Dean has previously shot, snarled. Dean growled under his breath as he moved into a more comfortable stance to shoot the guy again.

"We'll never give you Jack."

Sam spat as he backed himself up towards his brother. The demon frowned.

"Jack?"

"Son of the devil. Whatever you want to call him. We'll never give him up."

Dean snarled as he looked around at all the demons surrounding them trying with all his might to count how many their were but there were too many to count.

"I know who you mean. That isn't what we want. We couldn't care less about the God slayer."

The demon scoffed annoyed that he was having to explain himself. Sam and Dean frowned with confusion. If they didn't want Jack then why were they here.

"What do you want then?"

Dean mocked. The demon snarled as he lurched forward.

"Don't act stupid, Winchester. We know you know where it is."

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders in response. Neither of them had a clue what they were talking about. The demon noticed their reactions and slowly stood up tall in a relaxed position.

"You really have no idea what we are talking about?"

The demon snickered. He thought the Winchesters were all knowing hunters that were involved with all the big events happening on Earth. Seems not everything.

"I thought you boys knew about everything that goes on, on this retched planet."

The demon snapped. He was getting annoyed. He hadn't brought so many recruits just to waste on the stupid Winchesters.

"That isn't very nice."

The voice carried gracefully by the wind filled the room as if it were as critical as oxygen. Like a secret never to be told. Everyone looked around dire to find the location of it's origin. The air in the room changed. It became cold and desperate. The demons were scared. Of what? Sam and Dean had no idea.

"This planet isn't that retched."

The voice continued, now much louder than before but still with no specific origin. It felt like it was everywhere. Inside their heads. Everyone's head.

"I've seen much worse."

The voice was now much quieter and more localized. The entire room's attention drawn to it. Unable to not notice. Unable to look away. Everyone turned to see whose voice they were hearing.

Stood grinning was the most gorgeous being any of them had ever seen.

Standing tall and proud, with shoulders broad enough to carry a planet, a jaw so chiseled it could cut glass, eyes so piercing they shone brighter than the sun, floppy silver hair tied back into a loose bun, and soft immaculate skin perfect, and one might even say golden, was man with determination. His chest practically popping out of his clothes, which only emphasized the colossal muscles that were hidden beneath them. He looked like he had been carved out of marble by the ancient Greeks. Everything about him was perfect.

"Haven't seen you in a while Bathin. How are you doing?"

He smirked. His confidence oozing out of every word he spoke. Sam and Dean felt themselves relaxing as a wave of safety fell over them. They couldn't explain it but something about this guy just made them feel safe. They both looked at the man unable to look away even for a second.

"Still bitter about the time I killed your dog?"

The man remarked with sarcasm. He had no cares or worries. He knew that he could win in any battle. The demons filling the room shuffled in unison. They were uncomfortable. They were... scared.

"Who gives a damn about some dumb dog..."

Bathin shouted more out of fear than anything else. The man chuckled.

"No need for the rudeness. Dogs are amazing creatures."

Bathin choked on his words. This man had such an impact on them all that even his words brought agonizing pain to them.

"You know why we are here. You have to come with us. You have no choice in this matter. None of us do."

Bathin cried out. His voice cracking with almost every syllable. The man just continued to chuckle, completely unfazed. Dean stood up straight and sighed. He was getting tired of this.

"Look I have no idea who you are or why these demons want you but if you don't mind, we have bigger fish to fry."

Dean remarked with annoyance. He just wanted to leave. This clearly had nothing to do with him and Sam. And to be honest if it wasn't about Chuck or Jack he couldn't really care less.

"Well I know who you are Dean Winchester. I am fully aware what fish, as you so politely put it, you have to fry."

Dean flinched at the mention of his name. He had no idea who this guy was but he was starting to understand why all the demons were so terrified. Everything about him exuded fear.

"You know who we are?"

Sam questioned unseemly fazed by the man's aura. The man turned to look at Sam and smiled. He had heard so much about these two men and here they stood in front of him for the first time. He felt like he had achieved a life time goal.

"Who gives a shit about you. This is about Raziel. And he has to come with us."

Raziel's smile dropped, quickly replaced by an expression of disgust, as his gazed turned to Bathin.

"You have to come with us. Y-Y-You know you have to come with us. There is nothing we can do. You have to come with us. If you won't come willingly we will have to take you by force."

Bathin rambled. He sounded desperate. He sounded like his life and all the lives in that room depended on him taking Raziel with him. But Raziel was not the type to go anywhere without a fight.

"What makes you think you can take me unwillingly?"

Raziel snapped annoyed at the sudden confidence coming from Bathin. They both knew that Bathin had no chance against him.

"There are thousands of us and only one of you."

Bathin beckoned. He sounded like he was begging Raziel to come quietly without a fight. But Raziel could never turn down a fight.

"Please."

Bathin begged. He was truly terrified.

Suddenly a demon stepped forward, unconsciously stepping closer to Dean and Sam, unable to pull his gaze away from Raziel. Raziel saw him in the corner of his eye lurch forward towards Dean, teeth bared, eyes black, hand clenched into fists.

As if in slow motion, Dean turned towards the demon, pulling the angel blade from his pants. He pierced through the demon's chest with ease, but without intention. The demon had practically jumped onto the blade. Even Dean was slightly shocked by the situation. The demon's eyes burst into a ray of fire as he was burned out of existence.

Raziel's aura broke as his attention became fixated on the angel blade held tightly in Dean's fist. The demons, shaking their heads, seemed to have come out of a day dream. They all looked towards Sam and Dean, watching as the body of their fallen brethren fell limp to the floor.

Dean looked up towards his brother with an expression of confusion and question. What the hell had just happened?

"How dare you?"

Bathin boomed.

With the thunder of his voice, the demons attacked. All at once, they charged for Sam and Dean. They had no remorse or thoughts, just the furious need to get revenge. Sam and Dean backed themselves into each other as they took a fighting stance, readying themselves to be attacked by the thousands of demons suddenly coming for them.

But none of them came.

Dean felt the splash of warm fresh blood on his face. He flinched at the sudden feeling. He blinked the blood from his eyes. Sam felt the warm pooling of blood at his feet soaking into the leather of his shoes, permanently staining them red.

The two men, fearfully looked up to see the flashes of red surrounding them. They were all dead. All but Bathin.

In front of them, his body rising and falling with his heavy breath, stood Raziel, soaked from head to toe in blood. Blood dripped from his hair, chin and hands. He raised his hands to his face, to wipe away the blood, but only to smear it across his face. Flicked the blood from his hand and turned towards Bathin.

Bathin stood shivering in fear, as he stared down at the thousands of bloodied and dismembered bodies of his brothers and sisters. He took a step back to try to escape, only to step into the chest of Raziel. He quickly spun on his heels to face Raziel, pure fear filling his eyes, almost bringing him to tears.

"I may have promised your father, never to harm his creations, but that does not mean you have the right to start a fight with me."

Raziel snapped with annoyance. His charming aura now replaced with that of offense.

"We weren't... It wasn't... We just... You know why we came for you."

Bathin stumbled over his words. Sam and Dean, still in shock at what had just happened, looked over towards Raziel as he tightened his grip around Bathin's arm, lifting him from the ground.

"I never agreed to become the King of Hell. And sure as I can be, I will not live up to that request."

Raziel spat, blood still dripping from his hair. Bathin stared into the eyes of Raziel, realizing that this was his end. That he was surely not going to make it out of here alive. That Raziel was determined to end him, there and then. Raziel breathed heavily, not out of needing to but out of anger.

Raziel clenched his fist around Bathin's upper arm, crushing the bone into dust and the skin and muscle into a pulp. Bathin screamed out in agony. Sam and Dean could only watch in fear as Raziel tore Bathin to pieces. Bathin tried a last attempt at escaping, turning into his smokey form and seeping out of his human body. But he always knew it was futile.

Raziel reached out a hand and grabbed the smokey form of Bathin floating through the air. He inhaled him into his mouth, his eyes glowing green as Bathin was absorbed into him. Bathin was gone. They were all gone, leaving just Sam, Dean and Raziel in the abandoned warehouse.


End file.
